Eechetik
Eechetiks are Poison Elemental mobs from Lycanites Mobs that embody plague and disease. Spawning Eechetiks spawn from Mushrooms. There must be at least 4 mushrooms within a 32 cubic block radius for Eechetiks to spawn. In addition, there must be no more than 5 Eechetiks in that same radius. Eechetiks can spawn anywhere mushrooms are located, including the Nether (albeit rarely). Summoning If the player has a Knowledge Rank of at least 1 of the Argus and Jengu, they can be summoned as temporary allied minions with a Summoning Staff. The two minions can then fuse into an Eechetik if they are close enough together. They can not be tamed, only temporarily summoned. Subspecies For every Eechetik that spawns, there is a 10% chance for it to be an Uncommon Subspecies. Uncommon Eechetiks can be Dark or Keppel. A Dark Eechetik is black with orange colorations, while a Keppel Eechetik is dark teal with red colorations. Uncommon Eechetiks have double the health of a regular Eechetik. This does not change their behavior. Levels See Creature Levels for more information. Eechetiks, like other mobs from Lycanites Mobs, can spawn at higher Levels. Local Area Difficulty can increase the Lvl of an Eechetik. An Eechetik created by fusion will always be Lvl 20. Eechetiks spawned in Dungeons will also be higher Lvl than normal. Drops When killed, Eechetiks can drop any of the following: * 2-3 Red Mushrooms (100% chance) * 1-2 Slime Balls (100% chance) * 1 Brown Mushroom (100% chance) * 25% chance of dropping a Poison Gland. * 10% chance of dropping an Eechetik Arm. Behavior Upon sight of a target, the Eechetik will rush the target. If the Eechetik successfully hits the target, they will inflict Plague IV, which will in turn inflict Poison IV, draining the player's health at an extremely rapid pace. In addition, the Plague effect will inflict nearby mobs with Plague at one level lower; this means that the Poison can spread to pets, summons, and other enemies as well as yourself. Eechetiks and other creatures immune to poison are immune to Plague. Despite dealing very little damage by itself, the Eechetik is incredibly dangerous, as Poison IV even for five seconds will drain the health of each of your body parts to half a heart. In turn, this can inflict you with every single status effect caused by Locational Damage. A Shield is almost always necessary for fighting Eechetiks, as it will prevent them from inflicting Plague on the player. Note that if the player has any nearby mobs defending them, such as pets or summons, they can be targeted instead, spreading the Plague to you at a lower level. The best environment to fight an Eechetik is one on one, as it can become hugely problematic if near anything else, friend or foe. Fusion If a wild Argus and Jengu fuse, they can form a Lvl 20 Eechetik. If the Argus and Jengu are both Uncommon, the resulting Eechetik will also be Uncommon. This can happen as a result of killing too many Jengu in a short period of time, causing an Argus to form, which will then fuse with the Eechetik.